Homo Sapiens Superior (Hyuman)
='History'= ='Biology'= 'Characteristics' Due to their origins as former humans or human descendants, most hyumans therefore are identical to their evolutionary predecessors in appearance, but their genetics, physiology and cellular structure are almost completely different. For starters, their cellular structure is far more dense, resilient, and biologically more effective than any species on Earth in order to resist the extreme gravity as well as the lethal atmospheric environments of the Lost Dimension. As a result, the average hyumans are physically more powerful than their human ancestors by a hundred fold. Their DNA is among the most complex in the universe, making it almost impossible to clone them; despite this, they seem to have no problems interbreeding with other humanoid species. They also have several additional organs, like a second heart, and all of their original organs’s fuctions have been expanded. Their adaptability is ranked among the best in the universe, as they can survive even in space and retain their consciousness for an extended period of time. They possess several different abilities that humans don’t, one of them being radiation absorption. These radiations they absorb are stored in their bio-cellular matrix as energy pattern, and are used to strengthen both their body and mind. By harnessing these radiations, they can stimulate flight, energy projection, self-sustaining themselves, and for various other purposes. The type and the amount of radiations they can absorb are not limited, and can always be used to strengthen themselves, though the level of strengthening and additional powers given depends on what kind radiation they are using. They also possess high aptitude for mystical energies, to the point that not only are they nearly invulnerable to any magic based attacks, their control over these energies can rival or even surpass that of other magic based race like Homo Magi, Dragon and Elves. However, the four main types of energy that they have the highest compatibility with are mana, chi, aura, and life-force. Another one of their abilities is complete and utter control over the body and mind, also known as Body Supremacy. With this, they can easily gain access to their full potential without any side effects, raising their power by a few tier. Despite their extremely complex DNA, hyumans have shown to be able to mate with any humanoid race. Aa a matter of fact, their genes will override any bad trait that belong to the other races, leaving only the good one. They have been shown to be able to mate with Mutants, Magiks, Amazons, Elves, other extraterrestrial and magical lifeforms, etc. 'Attributes' 'Physical Information' Strength Level: Without absorbing radiation, they are strong enough to overhead press 100 tons. Using Body Supremacy, their strength can potentially increase by a billion times that. Depends on the type of radiation, their strength can range from planetary to cosmic level. Power Output: In their base state, they can demolish buildings or even multiple city blocks in a single hit. With Body Supremacy, their power output are comparable to that of nukes; for example: at his best, Luther has been stated to have the equivalent destructive capacity to 4.3 Gigatons of TNT. When fuelled by radiations, they can shatter worlds or even rip the fabric of reality apart. Movement Speed: They are capable of reaching Mach 10 on foot, and Massively Hypersonic+ speed using Body Supremacy; their flight are capable of archiving near Sub-Relativistic speed. Under the effect of radiation, they can move at physically impossible speed; for example: Luther can fly from the edge of the universe back to Earth in less than a week, which would require him to move at MFTL speed. Reaction Time: Their reaction time has been measured at 0.0000294 seconds, and they can perceive the world in less than 1/100 of a nanosecond with Body Supremacy. When absorbing cosmic radiation, they can potentially react in yocto-second. Durability: They are extremely resilient against all physical and magical attacks. On average, it would require the detonation of at least 1 Kiloton of TNT to put them down, which is more than enough force to pulverise a dozen city blocks. Using Body Supremacy, they can harden their body to the extreme and further protect it with a bio-energy force field, hypothetically allowing them to survive the equivalence of every nuclear bomb detonated all at once. When powered by radiations, they possess such a high level of invulnerability that even Adamantium claws can't pierce through them. The greatest feat of their durability in their powered state is surviving the Big Bang. Stamina: They possess the stamina to fight non-stop for 7 days and nights, and can further lengthen this with Body Supremacy. Their stamina become inexhaustible when absorbing radiation. Regeneration: Their healing factors are automatic, and can regenerate some severed body parts like fingers, arms, and legs. When this process is put under by Body Supremacy, they can even come back from decapitation, but being blown into pieces will still kill them. With the help of radiations, they can survive as long as there is still even a puddle/drop of blood, or a small piece of their body. Immunity: They are completely immune to radiations, curses, diseases, viruses, etc. Senses They can detect the movements, shapes, age, smell, sound of anything within a radius of 100 miles. This ability's effectiveness increases astronomically with Body Supremacy. They are completely aware what is happening in every conner of the world when powered by radiations. 'Mental Information' Intelligence: Average I.Q is over 1000 'Technology' 'Habitats' 'Miscellaneous'